Beneath the Moonlight
by Fedski
Summary: Howl is unable to sleep, thoughts of Sophie plague his mind. He has a choice to make, her happiness or his own.


Beneath the Moonlight

**By Fedski**

* * *

The moon was full, the stars bright, but for some reason sleep evaded me that night. My thoughts were consumed by the mysterious woman sleeping downstairs by the fireplace. My mind was filled with her image; something about her was calling me, demanding that I give her my attention. I was so confused, these feelings stirring within me just by her presence, the sound of her voice, her hidden smiles, just drove me insane and I couldn't figure out why. For the past three days I had surrendered to the sanctuary of my room hoping to avoid the mess of feelings she rouses within me with her company but now I found myself yearning for those same feelings that scared me and the thought that she has so much control over my emotions terrified me to no end.

Deciding that I needed some air I dressed quickly and slipped down stairs. Immediately I felt an urge to go and check on Sophie. Unable to do any differently, I carefully crept over to her bed and drew back the curtain to find the bed empty. I looked around the room frantically, hoping that she hadn't seen me by her domain and yet, the room was empty of life except for Calcifer and myself.

Alarmed I swiveled my head to look at the burning red fire demon question in my eyes and scowled as he gave me an irritatingly knowing smile before shifting his eyes to the door. I knew what he was implying and I knew what he'd think if I followed her. I stood there a moment contemplating my options, knowing every second I delayed made Calcifer more and more smug. I was so close to making my way upstairs to bed to prove him wrong and keep my pride but I couldn't. Thoughts moved within me. Was she alright? Was she safe? Why was she out there? Did she need help? Could she…need _me_? With all these questions whirring through my mind I couldn't just leaver her out there. Not without checking on her first. With a triumphant smirk Calcifer watched me stand there torn with my pride. After several moments with an irritated groan I rushed over to the door purposely avoiding his eyes.

I tore the door open and leapt outside, as soon as I closed it behind me I felt exposed. What would she think? Me coming out here to check if she's alright? Now hoping to avoid her or gain some large amount of courage, I trudged my way down to the lake, careful not to make a sound.

I stopped by the edge and scanned the heavens. A full moon shone brightly overhead, making the gentle lake shimmer in waves of silver. As my eyes continued their path downward they landed on the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. She was standing in the shallows, her gauzy, loose dress fluttering in the wind. She was illuminated by the moon's glow. Her silvered hair blew around her, finally free from its usual plaited style. Her ivory skin shimmered in the moonlight, she looked like a goddess. Her old age melted away and there before me stood Sophie, in all her true glory. She was stunning she was gorgeous, she was an angel.

As I continued my observations I noticed that silver tears cascaded down her perfect cheeks, shimmering in the moon's light. Heart wrenching sobs escaped her perfect, perfect lips and her shoulders shook violently. Without warning her knees collapsed beneath her sending her crashing with a splash into the shallow waters of the silvery lake. There she sat, hands pressed to her gorgeous face muffling the sound of her tears.

The image threw me. Something inside me shifted or snapped and right then is when I decided that no matter what the cost, she would be free from her curse. If anyone she was the one person who deserved to live freely and happy. I withdrew into the house knowing that this was somewhat of a personal moment for her besides I was never good with people; I had my lack of sympathy to blame for that.

As I reentered the castle I met Calcifer's cheeky gaze with one of solemnity. Immediately he felt my mood and the goofy face was wiped off and he turned to me in seriousness, waiting for me to give my orders.

"Her curse will be broken." I murmured. His eyes widened and he nodded once in agreement. I could see the same determination in his eyes, we always did the same, shared our hopes and our dreams and our goals. A few moments passed in silence as we thought over our options to accomplish our new goal. It was broken by Calcifer's softly whispered question.

"And ours?"

Silence hung in the air. I had no guarantees and he knew that. After a while of this silence he nodded again in seriousness accepting what we had both decided. Who said that I only thought about myself?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well peeps, hi!

It's been a while and I still have SOOOO many half finished stories. I'm actually on holidays now and while watching one of my all time favs Howl's Moving Castle I got the idea for this fic so voila! One hour later and a fanfic is born. Well I hope you like it.

I've always loved Howl and Sophie and I much rather like the Howl in the anime than the original version… he's a whole lot more noble. *Please don't hit me*

Please tell me what you think of it. I appreciate all who review!

Thanks so much!

-fedski


End file.
